


Containment

by lizwontcry



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Gerri and Roman figure out how to make it work long distance in their own creative and unique way.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Kudos: 25





	Containment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's been a while. I got sucked into the vortex of the Breaking Bad fandom, of all things, for a time. 
> 
> I've been trying to write this one for months, and now that there is no new season on the horizon any time soon, I feel like we have to keep it alive. So enjoy this first chapter and I will hopefully have an update soon.

“So we’re actually lucky this situation happened so soon after the Cruises scandal. It’s giving us time to figure out what to do next. Obviously we still need some time to come up with a solid solution, but we’re working on it.”

“Yes, Frank, we _are_ lucky that a deadly virus is keeping us out of the news cycle. Great observation,” Roman says petulantly. Everyone on the call laughs nervously.

It’s yet another Waystar Royco Zoom meeting, and Frank is again droning on and on about the status of the company. Usually Gerri is able to focus, take notes, add her valued opinion to the conversation, but on this particular day, she is unusually distracted. And then she gets a text from Roman, whom she notices on the Zoom chat is not paying attention. As usual. She glances at the text and can’t help but grin a little.

_When this is all over, I can't wait to get u alone_  


**Oh, yeah? And what is it you think will happen at that time?**  


_so many dirty things, just you wait_   


**Gee, I'm counting the days...**

  


Although Gerri absolutely knows what is coming next (Roman is not that creative or unpredictable), she’s still sort of shocked to see the dick pic that Roman obnoxiously sends her. However, she doesn’t delete it right away. Maybe it’s because they’ve all been in quarantine for a month now, but she’s a little more intrigued than usual by Roman’s weird attempt at flirting. 

“Excuse me for a moment,” Gerri mutters to the chat, and moves away from the computer. First, she makes sure her door is locked. Then, just to stir things up a bit, Gerri unbuttons her shirt to reveal a lacy blue bra (just because she’s not in the office doesn’t mean she doesn’t dress up to work at home). Although she feels like a lunatic, she takes a tasteful and artistic picture of her bra and sends it to him before losing her nerve. As she returns her attention back to the screen, she sees Roman glance away to look at his phone. She does not miss his eyes light up, even with the shitty composition on the screen. Roman’s reply comes quickly (much like he does in person, she can’t help but recall), obviously. 

****Holy shit. I cant wait to see those things in person** **

**_Only if you’re a good boy. Now leave me alone so I can focus._ **

****Well, thanks 2 you I now have something to focus on…** **

****

****

Gerri chuckles, and then takes a deep breath to collect herself. Just during this brief text exchange with Roman, she’s gotten 12 more emails in her never-empty in-box, even during the Zoom call. Somehow, everyone needs her even more now out of the office. 

Thankfully, the meeting ends soon after, with barely anything resolved, as usual. 

There’s a knock at her door. Gerri clears her throat and makes sure her shirt is properly buttoned. She gets up and answers the door. 

“Why in the world did you lock the door?” Her daughter Jennifer asks. 

“Habit, I guess,” Gerri says, and chuckles. Jennifer looks suspicious. Jacqueline, Gerri’s other daughter, comes up behind them. 

“Why are we all loitering in Mom’s office?” Jacqueline asks. 

“She locked the door for some reason,” Jennifer tattles on Gerri. 

“Mom! Are you sexting Roman Roy again? Gross. He’s, like, half your age.” 

Jennifer looks at Gerri in horror. “You’re doing WHAT? Mother, that’s disgusting. You know he was my first kiss, right?” 

Somehow Gerri had forgotten that important piece of information over the years. She tries changing the subject since that is not something she wants to think about at the moment. 

“Come on, girls. There has to be something more important to discuss. Such as, what are we having for dinner?” 

Jennifer and Jacqueline look like they still have something to say on the subject of their mom having relations with Roman Roy, but also, they are both hungry. 

“How about pasta?” Gerri says, because it’s literally the only thing she knows how to make. 

“Only if Jackie makes that heavenly garlic sauce again,” Jennifer says. 

“Deal. But we have to learn how to make something other than pasta at some point, you know.” 

“Do we really?” The girls laugh, and follow each other to the kitchen. 

The Great Waystar RoyCo Migration of 2020 happened about six weeks ago. Once the virus started getting more serious and the news did nothing but report thousands of new cases a day, the Roy family made their escape to all their various country homes as far away as possible. Shiv and Tom bought a cozy place in Vermont, hoping it might help bandage their bruised marriage; Kendall and Naomi flocked to one of the Pierce’s huge estates in Martha’s Vineyard, where Roman joined them after realizing he had nowhere else to go. Logan actually went to Canada to be with his brother; they wearily agreed to at least try to put the past behind them since apparently the apocalypse was on the horizon. Gerri convinced the girls to join her at the lovely, quaint cottage she and Baird bought in Connecticut a few years after they got married. 

The break in routine has actually been nice, Gerri would have to admit. Having both her daughters with her for an extended amount of time feels like exactly what she needs after so many years of dealing with Logan and his never-ending legal hassles and scandals. Of course she’s still putting out all the company fires, but being what feels like a million miles away is doing wonders for her soul. 

She also finds herself missing the moronic and charming flirtation style of one Mr. Roman Roy. Ever since he defended her on the yacht, she's been looking at him in a new light. Like, not _that_ different, because he is still after all himself. Not seeing him at the office every day; not pretending to be annoyed by his dumbass antics--well, it's kind of a bummer, actually. Gerri has no idea when she's going to see Roman again, and she supposes they'll just have to depend on the miracle of technology for the time being. 

*****

After a nice, somewhat drunken dinner with her girls, Gerri locks the door to her bedroom and looks through her top drawer for her vibrator. It's kind of stupid and childish, and so unlike Gerri, but she wants to take a picture to keep Roman intrigued. So she puts her vibrator on her pillow, along with her glasses (because why not), takes a picture, and texts it to Roman.

_Wish you were here_

She chuckles to herself and turns off her phone. She'll see what interesting replies he has to that in the morning. 

But for now, she has something to do before bed.


End file.
